


Be Mine?

by Morston_Trash



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom John Marston, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Top Arthur Morgan, Valentine's Day, morston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morston_Trash/pseuds/Morston_Trash
Summary: With Valentine's Day approaching, Arthur finally works up the nerve to confess to John.
Relationships: John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is pre-Abigail and John. Everything is legal, John is 20 and Arthur is 30.
> 
> I procrastinated and put this off until late Feb 13th and finally finished it at 1:11 am on Feb 14th so sorry if this isn't the best quality. I'm tired and my brain is fried, good night.

It was just another day around the makeshift camp. Arthur had been trying to relax for the day. He had hurt his shoulder while lifting a rather heavy carcass onto the back of his horse. It hurt to lift anything heavier than a bottle of whiskey, so the outlaw didn't even try to. It was a good thing that he was in camp. If he had been off in the plains or the saloon, he wouldn't stand a chance. He couldn't lift his pistol, let alone aim and shoot it. He hated feeling like this; helpless, useless, like a burden. 

He had been staying nearby to the women-folk, occasionally talking with them. In doing so, he had been unable to avoid the topic of Valentine's Day. The women found it romantic to be stationed in such a beautiful area, with flowers blooming everywhere, as the holiday approached. But to Arthur, it was just a coincidence. He couldn't help but be amused by the ladies of the Van Der Linde gang. They rambled on and on about such nonsense, such as who they hoped would ask them to be their valentine. 

As much as he scoffed at them for admiring the foolish holiday, he felt foolish himself. Arthur had someone that he wanted to be his valentine. No, he didn't want them to be his valentine; he wanted them to be his. But alas, it was an impossible feat to accomplish. The person whose thought kept him awake at night, the voice that caused his heart to skip a beat, whose presence brought butterflies to his stomach, was none other than his fellow outlaw John Marston. Another man. 

Arthur was convinced that the younger man did not return the sentiment. John was not an unattractive young man. When they passed through different towns and saloons, the working girls hung themselves all over him. He even had a new young woman, named Abigail, in camp yapping at his heels. However, it was as if he didn't notice. He had never paid them any mind. The younger was, instead, always finding himself in trouble. 

But Arthur was always there to bail him out of his own mess. He was the knight in shining armor saving the damsel in distress. It had always been like that. In the 10 years that the pair had been running together, Arthur had always been there for the younger man. Through times of great success and even times of near starvation, they had remained side by side. For months, Arthur had secretly craved more than friendship with John. But due to the fear of being rejected and losing everything they had, the older man had kept it to himself. 

Arthur was by no means a young man anymore; he'd made it to 30. He suffered from aches and pains associated with his rough lifestyle and aging. John was still young and full of life, being only 20. He had so much to live for, unlike Arthur. Even if John was into men, he wouldn't want an old man. Despite Arthur telling himself these things, again and again, it didn't lessen the desire to make John his. It was almost as if it was a fire in his heart that stood no chance of being put out. 

The outlaw stood before making his way towards his tent. He hovered over the bucket of water provided for shaving and cleanliness. Taking a scoop of water with his hands, Arthur splashed the water over his face. He rubbed his face afterward, perhaps hoping to wash away his feelings. Alas, it did nothing to help. The man stood there, deep in thought, as the water droplets fell back into the bucket. What should he do? He couldn't go on like this. But who could he trust to help him in his endeavor? Tilly, maybe? It was possible, but she was in town at the moment. Karen wasn't one for romantic gestures, so she was no help either. Mrs. Grimshaw would scold him; Molly would suggest over the top declarations of affection. Mary-Beth was his last hope. She was calm yet one for romantics. Surely she would understand his situation and be able to help. 

Looking around him, he caught sight of the young woman. She was sitting off towards the outskirts of the camp. It appeared that she was reading another of her love novels. The man shuffled his feet nervously. He trusted her and knew that she would never judge him. But, nonetheless, his heart was pounding. He took a deep breath to calm himself; this was ridiculous. He was just getting all riled up over nothing. That's all it was. After reassuring himself, he strode towards the young woman. As he approached, he saw her head rise from her book to meet his gaze. 

"Well, hello there, Arthur." A soft smile graced her face. 

"Hey there, Mary-Beth. Mind if I ask ya somethin'?" The outlaw asked. 

"Why, of course not. What's on your mind?" The lady responded in a soothing tone. 

"Well, ya see; Valentine's is comin' up and you know I don't usually believe in that sorta thing. But, well, I wanna ask someone to be my valentine; but I don't really know what I'm a-doing," Arthur mumbled to the listening ears before him.

A large smile appeared on the face of the woman he had just confided in. He suddenly felt uneasy. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all. 

"Oh, Arthur! I always knew you had a romantic streak about you!" Mary-Beth cried out in joy.

"SH! Could you please keep it down?" The embarrassed man shushed. 

"Oops, sorry! Who is it?" she giggled quietly. 

"Well, uh-" Arthur struggled to find the words to say that it was a certain smelly, raven-haired outlaw. 

She was struggling to keep calm, but she was being patient. He could see it in her eyes. An air of excitement intermingled with mischief in her sapphire eyes. It astounded him that someone hadn't already asked her to be their valentine. She was an attractive young woman as well as intelligent. The brown-haired girl was a real catch. She knew that as well; she knew her value and what she deserved. That was likely why she was still single at an age that many girls were planning their wedding or raising children. 

"It's... It's Marston..." Arthur muttered almost inaudibly under his breath. 

"John?!" She gasped; Whether it was from confusion or shock, Arthur was unsure. 

"Yeah, it's John..." The man finally admitted audibly. 

Mary-Beth sat there pondering, possibly in shock from what she had just heard. Arthur, attracted to men? It was a startling revelation. But nonetheless, Arthur hoped that she would accept him for who he was. Being gay wasn't exactly welcomed around those parts. He hadn't faced any issues himself because he hid his sexuality well. However, he had heard stories of what had happened to others that had dared be open about their attractions to the same sex. He shuddered to even think about it. 

"Well... Alright, Arthur. I have a plan." The woman finally spoke after several moments in silence.

"What have I got to lose?" The male responded in a breathy sigh. 

With a wicked smile on her face, Mary-Beth brought her lips close to Arthur's ear. She whispered her plan to his listening ears. A silent gasp escaped from his lungs. Was she being serious? Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. This wasn't one of her love novels, it was his and John's relationship; friendship or otherwise. He still wasn't sure that he wanted to go through with this. Confessing his true feelings to John could absolutely ruin their friendship. He didn't want that. But he didn't want to keep living like this; hiding how he truly felt about the dark-haired young man. 

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur mumbled after the lady had finished speaking. 

"Of course I am, Arthur. This will knock him off his feet!" she responded gleefully. 

Arthur wasn't convinced, but he went along with it. He knew nothing of romance, so the help was much needed. The man's eyes scanned the layout of their encampment. His line of sight grazed over tables and beyond the tents that made up their temporary home until he found his target. John Marston. The younger male was oiling his revolver. 'Maybe I should wait. He looks busy.' Arthur reasoned with himself. However, he quickly shook the thought away. 

It was now or never. Valentine's Day was tomorrow and he didn't know if he would have another chance. He made his way over to John, holding back as to not appear suspicious. He could feel Mary-Beth's gaze on them without turning to see her. Approaching the other man, Arthur stopped mere feet away from the outlaw. John looked up to meet his gaze. His large, dark brown eyes gazed deep into Arthur's own turquoise pools. He was already losing his breath, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering to life. 

"Hey, Arthur." John greeted the older man.

"Hey, John... Can I talk to ya' for a moment? Privately." Arthur choked out in response. 

"Uh... Yeah, sure." He responded unsurely. 

Motioning for John to follow, Arthur made his way into the trees that surrounded the camp. He blazed his own path, glancing back every few seconds to make sure that John was still there. Each time, the other man was still following silently behind him. He was trying to hide it, but Arthur was a nervous wreck. Luckily, John didn't seem to have picked up on his current state. The pair stopped just outside of the camp limits, but still well within the tree line. They were finally alone and out of sight. Well, here went nothing. 

"What is it, Morgan?" John's rough voice broke the silence. 

"I need to tell ya' somethin', Marston. You can hate me after if ya' want. But I just need you to listen, right now. Please." Arthur responded, already feeling vulnerable; a feeling he hated. 

"I'm listening." Uncertainty tinted John's voice. 

Arthur took a deep breath. This was it. After this, there was no going back to how things were. No being able to pretend that this hadn't happened, forgetting about how Arthur felt about John. His heart thumped against his chest erratically, becoming almost audible to the man across from him. 

"I still remember the day we dragged you back to camp." Arthur started with a chuckle.

"You were this wild, scrawny little thing. I suppose you ain't changed much since then, neither. Maybe you've filled out a little bit, but you still have that fiery temper. The one thing that ain't changed a bit since then, well your eyes have stayed the same." He blushed slightly at the mushy confession. 

"My eyes?"John responded in confusion.

"You've always had those big, brown eyes. They've always been lookin' up at me, watching me. I just started to notice it a little while ago. Then... Well, I guess that's when things started to piece together."

"What are you going on about, Morgan?"

"I need you, John. I always have. I didn't start to notice it until a few months ago. The way you look at me, the way I can count on you, the way I trust you, I ain't never felt this way with anyone else."

"I-I...What?" John asked, stunned at the sincere confession that had just come from his friend.

"I'm in love with you, you damned fool. All of you. Even the way you prance about, all dressed up like a sore toe." Arthur chuckled, trying not to lose himself in the whirl of emotions that barraged him. 

The two men stood in utter silence. Arthur awaited John's answer while John was too baffled to say anything. Minutes passed. Arthur's gaze drifted to the ground. He should've known this was a bad idea; he shouldn't have said anything. 

"Heh, sorry to spring that on ya' all of a sudden, John. Shouldn't have said anything. Shoulda just kept it to myself." The dirty-blonde man apologized before turning away.

"Arthur-" John called after him.

Arthur turned back in the direction of the younger man. Before he could respond, John had wrapped his fist into Arthur's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Instinctively, Arthur's hands made their way to the smaller male's hips. Pulling him closer, Arthur deepened the kiss. Licking the other male's lip to ask for permission, which he eagerly agreed to, Arthur slipped his tongue into John's mouth. A small moan made its way from the younger man's throat, earning a satisfied growl from Arthur's. Their lips moved in tandem, their movements in perfect harmony with one another. However, after several minutes, they parted for air. 

"So... What do you say, John? Will you be my valentine?" Arthur chuckled as he caught his breath.

"Shut up, Morgan." John groaned. 

Arthur put his hands up as if to defend himself before letting out a hearty chuckle. He felt giddy, almost like a schoolgirl. All those months of waiting had paid off. John felt the same way. They had kissed even. It was one of the best days of his life. 

"Arthur," John called to the other man. 

Arthur looked towards the other male, not saying a word. Instead, waiting for whatever John had to say. 

"I... I love you too." John stated, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

A large grin plastered Arthur's face. This was it, this was what heaven felt like. Breaking the distance between them, Arthur gently pressed himself against John. He wrapped his left hand around his throat before pulling him in for another kiss. The older man pressed the younger against the nearest tree. As they broke apart once again, he held John against the tree. His quiet whimpers blessed Arthur's ears. He could feel his member rising from arousal. John's was already erect, pleading for attention from the larger man. 

"Arthur... Please..." John gasped, lust dripping throughout his voice. 

Using his spare hand, Arthur unbuckled John's jeans before pulling them to his knees. He released the younger outlaw's throat before turning him around to face the tree. Wordlessly, John bent over for his lover. Arthur pulled out a tube of gun oil from his jacket pocket. He popped the cap off before pouring it onto his fingers. Pressing a single digit against John's entrance, he gently penetrated his hole. John tensed around his finger but quickly relaxed. Arthur began to slowly thrust his finger inside of the other male. Working back and forth, he worked to loosen John's entrance. When he deemed him ready, Arthur added another finger. His action caused John to let out a muffled moan. John's quiet moans were music to Arthur's ears. He continued to loosen John, slowly adding fingers until he had four of his fingers inside of his partner. His hand was knuckle deep in the younger man. 

"Are you ready for the real thing, boy?" Arthur panted, struggling to hold back. 

"Oh God, Arthur please!" John begged.

Arthur slowly removed his hand from John's hole. Turning his lover around, he pressed the smaller male's back against the tree once more. He used the remaining gun oil to lubricate his own member. Ignoring his hurt shoulder, Arthur lifted John from the ground. John's knees settled into Arthur's elbows as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. Lining his rod up with John's asshole, he slowly inserted himself. He could feel John clenching around him as he attempted to get accustomed to his size. 

The dirty-blonde haired male slowly began to thrust in and out of John. Quiet whimpers fell from the dark-haired male's mouth with each movement of Arthur's cock. The sounds of pleasure only drove Arthur to respond by moving faster. Soon, the sounds of heavy breathing, muffled cries of pleasure, and the slapping of skin on skin were all that the males could hear. Ramming into John's prostate over and over again, he soaked in the cries coming from his partner. He could feel his own climax coming, but he wanted to make sure that John got there as well. Relentlessly, Arthur began to pound into John. Mercilessly, the older outlaw smashed against the younger's sweet spot. His orgasm was rising within him, he was right on the edge. 

"Art..! I'm gonna...!" John cried out in ecstasy.

Those words were all it took. With a grunt of pleasure, Arthur filled John with rope after rope of his seed. John's own cum painted his thighs as well as the front of his shirt. The males panted, soaking in the pleasure of what they had just experienced. Arthur pulled out, causing his load to leak from John's now gaping hole. As he began to put John down, the pain from his shoulder made itself known. He winced, trying not to show his pain. He rolled his shoulder around, trying to ease the pain. John watched, pulling up his pants. He gave Arthur a disapproving look. 

"What? I'll be fine. Just hurt my shoulder hunting." Arthur explained. 

"Let's get you back to camp so Ms. Grimshaw can take a look at you." John griped.

"Nah, it can wait. Let's take a nap first."

Arthur pulled John close. Together, they sank down to the ground. With Arthur's back against the trunk of the tree, John laid his head on the larger male's chest. The rays of sunshine that slipped through the canopy of the trees warmed them from the slight chill of the wind. The woods were silent, aside from the chirping of birds and the soft snores of the outlaws. They laid there, sleeping peacefully. Their chests slowly rose and fell from their breathing. They were at peace, both truly happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
